<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Contrast by tessdebelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261431">Contrast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessdebelle/pseuds/tessdebelle'>tessdebelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Titans (Animated Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessdebelle/pseuds/tessdebelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes love is easy. Sometimes half the battle is finding the right person - someone to battle beside and to hold in the night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Garfield Logan/Raven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Contrast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somewhere between the training and the fighting battles with various villains, the Teen Titans had become something else. Something akin to adults, even.</p><p>Or, at least, as close as Beast Boy came to one.</p><p>As a whole, the team had grown significantly, and with that growth came certain changes. Dick adopting the name Nightwing, Garfield following suit and taking on the name Changeling. They all still fought together often, but it was more understood that working with others, taking missions elsewhere, and going off alone was okay. They could handle themselves, and didn’t need to be babysat or lectured like they once had been.</p><p>Another change to their regular lives were hormones and relationships.</p><p>Kori and Dick had been the obvious coupling of the team, and their relationship had gotten heated fast. The walls in the tower were soundproof, luckily, but based on the requests for <em>sexual balloons</em> – Kori’s preferred term for condoms – sex was most definitely happening under the roof of Titans tower.</p><p>During some time working at S.T.A.R. Labs, Vic had met a woman named Sarah and was completely head over heels for her. It was good to see him happy with someone – despite rarely talking about it, the team knew Vic’s issues with his body extended into relationships with others. The fact that they had sex was a sign not just that Victor’s body was functioning correctly, but that he was able to be intimate with a partner. Sarah was often seen at Titan’s Tower, wearing an oversized shirt and getting coffee early in the morning, or sneaking out attempting not to be detected.</p><p>Not to be left out, Garfield didn’t exactly lack for companions. His skin color was a turn-off to some, but he still had fans, and people still held interest for him. His sexual life, though, rarely entered the tower. After seeing the fallout of his near-relationship with Terra, and knowing that he had no intention to form a serious relationship with any of his partners, he didn’t need his team’s reaction. And he specifically didn’t want that reaction from one member of the team.</p><p>Unbeknownst to the rest of them, one member didn’t have anyone coming into her bed, or even take her on dates. Though Raven had opened up considerably in the last couple of years, she still struggled with most people outside of their team and any other immediate friends to them. But that wasn’t the only issue. As Raven had grown and begun to explore her body, she’d quickly discovered that, when aroused, her powers were just as destructive. She’d nearly broken a bed all on her own, thrown books across the room, and shattered a window. She couldn’t sleep with just anyone on the streets of Jump City – she feared for their safety. And, even then, she didn’t find most people attractive.</p><p>Just one, and it increasingly felt strange to admit that even to herself.</p><p>It was this lack of a relationship that led to Raven being at the tower on a Friday night, watching a movie she had no particular interest in. Vic was at Sarah’s place for the evening, and Dick and Kori had gone on a mission. Or so they claimed – Raven suspected it was a glorified supply run to give them an excuse to go on a ‘romantic getaway’. She’d popped in one of Kori’s new favorite movies, a romantic comedy, and settled down to half-watch.</p><p>Slipping out of his room, Gar walked into the kitchen, making himself a sandwich before plopping down on the couch. Raven curled her legs up a bit more against her body, trying not to stare at him too much. In the past few years, like all of them, he’d grown. Where he’d once been thin and boyish, he grew into a more masculine figure. He was still lean, but it was all wiry muscle that she could feel whenever they sparred. He’d gotten taller and was now a good half a foot taller than her. Green skin with slight freckles and eyes that sparkled when he gave her that trademark grin, and still the same pointy ears that grew pink whenever she caught him looking at her.</p><p>He was just… Too distracting.</p><p>Caught up in looking at Gar, Raven glanced away from him and towards the television, only to be caught off-guard when she saw what was happening. The movie was something about a young girl going off to a summer resort and dancing, which made sense given what was on screen. What the couple was doing couldn’t even really be considered dancing – he was shirtless and their crotches were pressed tight and close. He stripped her and Raven’s face would have flushed pink if it weren’t for her gray pallor. She tightened her legs and bit her lip, watching the scene. It was erotic, if a little bit cheesy based upon the music it was set to.</p><p>“No offense to this movie,” Gar said, finishing off the last of his sandwich. “But this scene seems pretty unrealistic? Nobody is that graceful during sex.” A few crumbs spewed from his mouth as he spoke and Raven, once again, had to ask herself how she could simultaneous find someone kind of gross and so attractive.</p><p>Raven let out a huff of air, the closest she usually got to a laugh, and said, “I wouldn’t know.” before she could truly consider her words.</p><p>There was a beat of silence between the two of them. Raven didn’t share that much, basically ever. Certainly not to him. “You haven’t…” Gar trailed off, watching Raven with a schooled expression, eerily calm for the usually exuberant young man.</p><p>“Do we have to discuss this?” Raven asked, looking down at her nails. Chipped black nail polish stared back at her, and she picked at it more, her anxiety gnawing at her gut.</p><p>Without glancing up at him, Raven could tell that Garfield had scooted closer to her on the couch and turned down the volume. Not so close that he was touching her side, but enough that she could feel his warmth. With her powers, so long as she was in the same room with them, proximity didn’t really matter. But for him, the closer he got to her, the more he could use his heightened senses on her. The ability to smell her rising apprehension. To see the miniscule beads of sweat forming on her neck. He was facing her properly now, one leg up on the couch. His knee was almost brushing hers now. “You were the one who brought it up.” He said, his voice having gone slightly raspy.</p><p>“Yeah, but I didn’t mean you should respond.” Raven snapped, although it didn’t carry her usual tone of annoyance. Her defensiveness was evident. Despite himself, Gar let out a chuckle. It was just a funny statement – how could he <em>not </em>respond to that? And, despite her stern look, Raven seemed to be hiding a smile.</p><p>They were both silent for a minute, looking anywhere but at each other, before he said, “You know, it’s okay that you are. A virgin, I mean. Assuming that’s what you meant. There’s nothing –“ <em>Beat. </em>“Wrong with that. Like, waiting. That’s cool.” <em>Shut up, shut up, shut up, you sound like a green idiot.</em></p><p>She seemed to be thinking for a moment, considering his statement with all the focus she gave a favorite book or a training session. “Yeah, if I wanted to wait then that would solve the whole issue.” She finally said. At Gar’s look of confusion, she sighed, stormy eyes avoiding his gaze. “It’s not easy to find a partner who… <em>Works</em>.” Her eyes met his and, just for a second, Gar saw a flicker of his own reflection within her. The fear that no one would understand the wild nature of herself, would be able to handle the intensity with which she felt things. It was a sensation he was intimately familiar with. Both their powers held a side they didn’t fully understand like Kori understood her heritage, nor could it be controlled like the dials on Vic’s arm. Her powers – and his – didn’t always have rules. They had a will of their own. “I worry about hurting people. All the time, but, especially during that. And even then, I’d have to find someone who wanted me.” Her head rested on the back of the couch, dark hair falling across the back in a curtain. He found himself wanting to run his hands through the smooth strands. How would the green look against the shock of violet?</p><p>While Gar had changed in the most recent years, Raven had always been… Well. He’d tried not to look too much but the older he got the more difficult it became to <em>stop</em> looking. He knew from her uniform that she had a feminine figure – more than that, really. That she had shapely legs, a trim waist, more that he couldn’t voice for fear of getting slapped. But she hid it when she wasn’t wearing her uniform. She wore slouchy jeans with tears in the knees, hoodies, boots. It wasn’t enough that he stopped noticing, but it was enough that he could set aside thoughts about pale thighs for long enough to be close to normal. Even if it didn’t hide soft lips or long lashes. “Rae –“</p><p>The affectionate nickname caused her to stare up at him, ultraviolet meeting viridian. “Not to be rude, but, look at yourself. You could have anyone.” He stated, and if Raven hadn’t been looking right at him, she might not have noticed him blushing. It was an odd color, the soft pink fighting against the green, but it was sweet nonetheless.</p><p>Contrary to the compliment, Raven seemed to shrink further into the couch. “You do realize I’m grey, with purple hair, and when I get mad my eyes turn red, right?”</p><p>Gar frowned. He supposed he didn’t notice it, not anymore. He was all green, each shade of green changing just like skin on anyone else did, varying in shades. He just forgot the change in colors between the two of them weren’t strictly normal, even though it was noticeable in Raven at times. Pigment didn’t flood her cheeks or color naturally, as if her body had been drained of blood. Dark circles under her eyes were a permanent fixture, though there were mornings when they were worse and he knew the nightmares had hit. When they’d first met, she had reminded him of marble – cool and smooth, but absolutely impenetrable. As time had gone on, though, he’d discovered that she was closer to clay. Earthy and sweet, fired in heat to perfection, and easily shattered. “Trust me, that’s not an issue. At least, not for me.”</p><p>Her teeth bit into her lower lip. He wondered, for a moment, if her lips would swell from kisses. They wouldn’t turn red, but would they be roughened if he scraped his fangs against them? “You don’t seriously mean –“</p><p>“Look, I’m not saying it’s a great idea.” Gar said, raising his hands in a defensive stance. While he and Raven were friends, he didn’t know if he quite trusted her not to attack him. “Or even a good one. But, y’know – I’m here for you. Whether you need someone to complain to, a wingman, or… <em>That</em>.”</p><p>The two of them were both quiet as the movie continued. Although their eyes were focused on the movie, they didn’t seem to be able to comprehend any of it – their thoughts were on one another. Gar didn’t want to prod Raven, and she was contemplating his offer. Where Garfield thought she’d simply dismissed the offer, Raven was instead thinking it over, weighing whether or not it was a good idea. Her mind raced through as she considered pros and cons, eyes occasionally flickering to the changeling and wondering. She <em>was</em> attracted to him, she’d stopped denying it, but would that change everything?</p><p>As the credits scrolled, Raven stood up, approaching him. “I have rules.” She said in her typical, low voice. Gar looked up at her and stood, and it became far clearer not just how much he’d grown – she had to look up to see him, his shaggy green hair hanging in his face – but just how much his proximity did to her. A shiver ran down her spine. “You are not, under any circumstances, to call me dude in bed.”</p><p>Gar’s eyebrows lifted. “I wasn’t going to. Are you sure you want to do this?”</p><p>Decisively, Raven nodded. Decision made, then. “We use protection, obviously. Nobody finds out, you don’t tell anyone – not even Cy.” She warned. Raven didn’t really think Gar would tell his friend, but she wanted to be clear, just in case. “Okay?”</p><p>Nodding energetically, Gar seemed to be staring at her confused but, perhaps, a bit hopeful. Raven took his wrist, feeling electricity sing through her body at the lightest touch, and started to move towards her room. Garfield followed quickly after her, his long legs helping him to keep up with ease, and he pulled his wrist out of her grip, instead twisting their fingers together, his thumb brushing softly against the back of her hand. Raven didn’t look down at their intertwined hands, but she felt herself warm at the thought of him holding her hand. She feared, if she looked at him, she might break the spell and one of them would realize this was a bad idea. But Raven entered her room, pulling Gar with her and shutting it behind her.</p><p>“You don’t want to use my room?” He asked her, surprised to be in her personal space. Raven was still somewhat territorial about her room, likely because of the sensitive magical tomes in it and valuing her privacy. Gar could count on one hand the number of times he’d even been in here, let alone for more than just to say dinner was ready.</p><p>Raven gave him a look and Gar grinned sheepishly. “Right. Mess.” He said chuckling and rubbing at the back of his neck. Raven stepped closer and Garfield’s hands quickly found their way to her waist. There was an awkwardness to their situation that somehow made it all the more sweeter. When Gar had imagined this – and he had, in a scant few moments while stroking himself at night, trying to push away thoughts of her tangled up in his sheets – it was all so normal. But it could never be, with them, and he wouldn’t want it to be. They were awkward and that was okay. Even so, the way they fit together felt so right. Raven’s smaller stature, her soft form, made it natural to tuck her close. Before he had a moment to truly process it, her lips were on his, hand cupping his cheek and toes pointed in order to get closer.</p><p>Groaning into her mouth, he held on tighter and pulled her closer. Raven’s kiss was soft, timid, like she was afraid to do more. Understandable – based on what she’d said, she hadn’t had much in the way of relationships, and probably not much of kissing. Deepening the kiss, Raven let out a tiny sigh, her fingers traveling from his cheek to tangle in his hair. Gar shivered, wanting to preen like an animal at her tiny bit of claiming him. He reigned in that side, but knew that if even that was scratching at his control, properly touching Raven would be his undoing.</p><p>As they continued to kiss by her door, he pushed it a bit further, and nipped at her lower lip. He had to be careful with his fangs and just barely scraped the sharp edge along her lip, but it was enough to cause the many candles in Raven’s room to flicker to life. “Good?” He asked. His thumb slipped up to draw across her lip – it did swell, just like he’d imagined, darkening though not gaining any kind of pinkish hue. Raven kissed the tip of his finger before bringing his mouth down to her own. This time, she tried to do more exploring. She was a bit too aggressive at first, as if trying to figure out the right amount of pressure, but a few slow drags of his palms over her waist had her slowing down, teasing the inside of his upper lip in a way that had him panting fast and hard.</p><p>Gar’s hands slipped from her waist to the bottom of her sweater, sliding beneath it to touch the cool skin of her hip. “Are you sure you want to do this?” He murmured against her open mouth. “You’re shaking.”</p><p>Raven licked her lips, one hand still in his hair while the other bunched up into his shirt. “I’m nervous.” <em>Excited.</em> “But yes. Are you?”</p><p>He nodded, nuzzling her neck. He knew this wasn’t supposed to be romantic, she hadn’t claimed to want soft, but he wanted to – no, he needed to show her what she meant to him. Even if he was convinced he couldn’t mean that to her. “Sure about the candles too? It’s okay if you don’t want to look at me.”</p><p>Raven pushed back gently, remaining in his arms. “Why wouldn’t I want to look at you?”</p><p>The streams of moonlight and candles lit the shadows of his face, and Raven could make out every detail that made up a face she’d come to find handsome, even when he had that goofy smile on his face. Her fingers came to trace the pointed ears, eyes darting to the fang that glinted even with his mouth closed. The dark green of freckles on his nose. “Not everyone does.” He whispered.</p><p>“I’ve never been like most people.”</p><p>Gar groaned softly as Raven dragged him towards her bed and he began pressing gentle kisses to her jaw and neck as while his hand slid under her shirt , talons tracing bluntly over her back. Raven trembled in his arms, and he wondered if it was her nerves or her sensitivity that caused it. She moved her other hand to his shirt, both at his shoulders and now tugging at the t-shirt he’d thrown on hastily. Gar nodded, easily understanding what she wanted and stepped back just enough to tug it off, dropping it to her floor. “I’ll clean that up for you later.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.</p><p>To his surprise, Raven laughed. It wasn’t a full on laugh, but it was enough to have him grinning. “Yeah, sure you will.” She said with a roll of her eyes, her hand resting on his chest. Gar looked down at her hand. It was pale as the moon against his jade skin, the colors creating a unique contrast only increased by the shadows of the moonlight in the room.</p><p>Raven’s sweater came off, added to the puddle of his shirt, and Gar was surprised to find her without a bra. He would be lying if he said he’d never noticed her breasts, and perhaps had he expected she was braless, he’d have been prepared. Instead, it was like being knocked over as he stared at her, his cock throbbing and reminding him of the fact that he was <em>completely screwed</em>, because he’d wanted her for much of his adulthood and he was losing it at the sight of her tits. Her nipples were pebbled and a slightly darker shade of grey, the rest of her skin oh-so pearly pale, rarely touched by the sun.</p><p>“What?” Raven asked, her defensive nature pointing out the fact that he was just staring at her.</p><p>His mouth suddenly dry, Gar had to lick his lips and wait to properly speak. “You’re beautiful.”</p><p>Apparently that was the right thing to say, because she was pushing him to the bed and climbing onto it with him. She tumbled on top of him, her dark purple hair curtaining around the two of them as Raven sat on his hips, reminding him of the training Dick had put them through. Even before this, he’d occasionally gotten aroused during their sparring matches – how was he supposed to manage those now that he knew how she tasted?</p><p>Raven shifted on top of him, looking down at the soft expression on Garfield’s face as she settled, feeling his erection pressing against her. She wriggled experimentally, watching his face contort and smirked as he let out a moan. Gar took her hips in his hands, using her body to grind and tease, rubbing his length against her and soon her sighs fell in time with their movements, hips working against his. Raven seemed determined to learn about this – and he would give her anything she wanted. Flipping them so she laid on her back, Gar slid his hand down beneath her leggings.</p><p>Biting her lip, Raven let him spread her legs apart, hiding her face in the crook between his shoulder and neck. He desperately wanted to look at her while he touched her, to see her face morph in pleasure, but at least for the moment he didn’t try to stop her. If she needed to look away for the moment, he could handle it. Gar’s hands found her entrance, moving beneath her pants in curling motions. He didn’t slip his fingers into her yet – though she was plenty wet, knowledge that had him grinding himself against her hip – but instead moved his thumb until she gasped, her body shaking as he grazed her clit. “Talk to me.” He murmured, tracing soft circles around her clitoris as Raven groaned aloud.</p><p>“You always… Want me to talk so much.” Raven said, her voice rising slightly as he tapped her clit experimentally, just barely dipping his fingers inside of her and painting her entrance with her wetness, helping him to move his fingers. “Gar… Fuck that feels so good.”</p><p>She felt more than heard his soft moan as he picked up his pace, slowly pushing a finger into her. God, she was <em>tight</em>. Gar figured it was likely more from nerves than anything else, knowing if she was as aroused as she seemed, her body would have relaxed enough to take more of him in. He stroked over her clit and Raven shivered again, canting her hips further and faster. He flicked at her nipple with his other hand, pressing a second finger into her. Raven twisted, arching her back before freezing with a soft cry of his name. Gar pulled back just enough to watch her face as she came apart against his hand, and it was, in a word, <em>spellbinding</em>.</p><p>The beast in him growled as Raven came down and he removed his fingers, slipping them out of her pants and up to his mouth. <em>Ours</em>, it whispered in his mind. His nostrils flared as he smelled her, licking his fingers clean. She tasted earthy and sweet, and he wondered whether or not her taste changed by her half-demon genetics. She certainly tasted better than any partner he’d had.</p><p>“What was that?” She asked softly, still pressed against him. Gar went stiff against her for a moment – well, <em>stiffer</em> – as he contemplated how to answer her question, or what she meant by it.</p><p>Propping himself up on an elbow, Gar looked at her, his fingers dancing over her pale stomach. “Just how much do you know about sex?” He asked.</p><p>As she’d aged, the elders of Azarath who had raised Raven hadn’t shared anything of her human half. She’d learned about her demon side, and they’d cultivated the human kindness, but no one had taught her about her body, about what she might want or need. What she’d gleaned came from what she researched – and while she loved research, it wasn’t a topic she looked up often. Looking up at Gar, his green hair hanging in his eyes, she laid back against the pillow. “Are you mocking me or are you genuinely asking?”</p><p>One side of his mouth twisted up into a grin. “I’m really asking. I went through most of puberty in superhero teams so everything I learned came from trial and error, so I do get it.” He said, before wincing. “Um, and some from porn. And some really awkward conversations with Cy.”</p><p>A small smile touched Raven’s face. One of the better parts of being a member of the Titans was that they all understood complicated families – Gar hadn’t been raised by monks and taught about demons, but he hadn’t exactly had a normal upbringing. “I know how it works, technically speaking, just not what you just did and why it felt good.”</p><p>And there was the familiar smirk. “It felt good because I, dear Raven, am great in bed.” He said, giving her his proudest smile. Raven rolled her eyes. “It’s called an orgasm. It’s like… Positive chemicals overwhelming the brain with pleasure during sex.” That was probably the best way to explain it, Gar rationalized – endorphins, serotonin, science that made sense. Science might not be able to explain why he so desperately wanted to give Raven another, though.</p><p>She licked her lips and he found himself following the line of her tongue, wanting to trace her mouth with his. “Can I give you one?”</p><p>He almost choked, face turning reddish green. “I don’t think that will be a problem.” He said, kissing her again. Raven wrapped her arm around his back, the other sliding down his stomach. The sparse hair around his navel tickled her palm as she cupped him with an experimental, gentle hand. He whimpered into her mouth, rocking against her palm as Raven undid his jeans, pushing them down with one hand. He helped her with one of his, cursing as he got partly off of her, knees on either side of her as he undid and removed his pants. She sat up, kissing over his chest and he froze.</p><p>Raven’s lips slid gently over his skin, kissing her way up along his neck, sucking and then – god help him – biting. He nearly howled, the animalistic side in him preening at her marking him, but he managed to morph it into a moan at the last second. Pushing her back to the sheets, he started to kiss down her neck, focusing on her breasts and his mouth practically watering. Her nipples were a darker shade of grey than the rest of her. He cupped her breasts in his hands, the sharp color of green on gray making them both moan. He looked up, making sure to keep eye contact as he lowered his mouth to her nipple and sucked gently, his hand playing with her neglected breast before switching, teasing her and encouraging her to arch her back up to his mouth.</p><p>Their hands worked in tandem to remove her leggings, and the two of them were finally left with just scraps of fabric covering them. He kissed his way back up to her mouth, fingers dipping into the sides of her panties and just playing with the sides, running the very tip of his claw over her thigh. “We still can stop if you want. It’s okay.” He murmured. They weren’t quite kissing, but their mouths were so close they might as well have been.</p><p>“Do you want to stop?” She asked breathlessly.</p><p>Looking at Raven, all Gar could think was that if this was all he had, he’d have been happy. Hell, if all he’d gotten was a smile from her, he’d have been happy. “I never want to stop touching you.”</p><p>The pure emotion in his voice made Raven want to cry. She never thought she’d have this. The connection she felt, the love – could it be called that? Could she truly love? – that flooded her veins. It was like a drug she couldn’t get enough of. She had to turn away so he didn’t see how his words made her react, how much she wanted to not stop <em>ever</em> because it meant that she was more than what everyone had told her she was. The world had expected her to be a powerful being able to cause or stop a catastrophe – all Gar expected of her was to <em>be</em>.</p><p>She stood, going to her dresser and pulling out a box of condoms – swiped from Kori, though she hadn’t expected to get any use out of them – and coming back to him. Gar was sitting on her bed now, and she stood in front of him as she slowly slid off her panties. Fear twisted in her stomach, but she didn’t refuse the fear this time – she relished in it. Fear meant she was alive.</p><p>Gar tugged off his boxers, not removing his eyes from her, and pushed back onto the bed so he could sit against her pillows, Raven straddling his hips as she unwrapped the condom. He slid his palm over his cock, moaning softly at the sight of her and spreading pre-cum before they slid the latex on together. And then she was lifting her hips and lowering herself onto his cock, liquid heat surrounding his length and making him groan aloud.</p><p>She was still, above him, getting used to the sensation of having something inside her. Gar was, she imagined, average sized – she didn’t have anything to compare him to. But she was aroused enough that the only discomfort was a stretching, not any kind of tearing she’d heard so much of. She rested her palms on his chest, whimpering.</p><p>“You okay?” Gar asked in his haze of pleasure. Normally, sex was good, but it wasn’t like <em>this</em>. This intense, this feeling like he needed to be a part of her, like this was where he should always be. They fed off of each other’s energies, her scent and power feeding into his instincts and his emotions only bringing her more. It was the best sex of his life and he’d been inside her for all of a minute.</p><p>After a second, Raven nodded. “It’s just… A lot. You feel so good.” She managed. Gar’s claws dug into her thighs, trying to maintain his composure. It wasn’t easy when she said things like that, and all he could think about was the sensation of being inside her, the thought of claiming her.</p><p>Even though he wasn’t fairing much better, Gar tried to joke. “Was that a compliment?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>Raven let out a groan of annoyance that morphed into one of pleasure. “God, I hate you.” She said in the teasing manner she had perfected.</p><p>With a cocky grin, Gar tucked his hand under her knee and flipped them, thrusting deep into her in the process and causing them both to let out a gasp. “I really don’t think you do.” He said, rolling his hips into her.</p><p>She cried out, wrapping her legs around his hips, and then they were both utterly lost. He pounded into her and Raven gave as good as she got, calling out his name. He panted hers, interspersed with growls. They were both free to lose control – and it was like a dam had broken. Books flew around the room, smacking against the walls and tumbling to the floor. Energy flared all over the room, a mug on her desk shattering and a picture falling off the wall. Swirls surrounded the two of them, wrapping around and isolating the two of them from debris. Their own world. Gar’s control had collapsed like a house of cards – his claws dug into her, breaking skin, and he bit down at her neck, sucking hard, desperate to mark her as his and <em>only </em>his. His heart thudded in his chest as the beast in him crooned that he was the first to touch her. His emotions flared in her, protecting as much as it inflamed her.</p><p>Gar’s arms tucked beneath her legs and pushed them onto her shoulders, making them both gasp at how deep he slid and how much closer they were, they kissed again and the lust, the energy, melted away into something neither would put a name to but both knew was love. A twist of Gar’s hips sent Raven spiraling into shouts of pleasure, black energy bursting around them, and he followed just moments after with a long, guttural groan of her name.</p><p>Completely and utterly spent, they collapsed in a pile of limbs, still not sure where one of them ended and the other began. Gar was half on top of Raven, but she gladly savored his weight and warm, sweat-slick skin and tousled hair filling her senses and making her feel more safe than she had since she was a child with no knowledge of her destiny.</p><p>He nuzzled her neck, kissing a bruise on it and sitting up, touching her bruises with gentle fingertips. “Sorry. I think I got carried away.”</p><p>Raven glanced around the room with a smile. “I think I did too.” They shared a look and both laughed – a soft, secret thing. Like whatever had just happened between the two of them. It was only for them – not for Jump City, not for her father, not even for the team. It was theirs to do with what they might.</p><p>He got up and Raven almost protested until she realized it was to dispose of the condom and grab a towel. He cleaned her off so tenderly that she wanted to hold him close and keep him there as long as she could. “You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” She said, voicing her hopes despite the thought that he might simply leave, might forget this had happened. Wasn’t that what she’d wanted?</p><p>With a smile, the changeling slid into bed beside her, both of them under the covers, and whispered, “I’m not going anywhere, so long as you want me beside you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>